


Prideful

by stumpsucc



Series: Trans AU [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpsucc/pseuds/stumpsucc
Summary: "Are you sure about this?" Andy asked. Patrick took a deep breath."More sure than I'll ever be, I guess."





	Prideful

**Author's Note:**

> my late pride month fic!

"Hey, guys? I've got... something to tell you all." Patrick stated, left hand messing with the fidget cube in their jacket pocket. The rest of the boys looked up from the rather heated game of Mario Kart. 

"Which is?" Pete asked. 

Patrick inhaled sharply. Now or never. 

"I'm nonbinary. Genderfluid, specifically."

There was a period of silence, during which Patrick began to regret ever opening their mouth. 

"No idea what that means but, uh, congrats? Maybe? Is that a good thing? What response is appropriate?" Joe asked. Patrick shook their head, biting back a laugh as they sat down with the rest of their band. 

Patrick explained, the boys nodding and occasionally adding a new question. It was a bit exhausting, but Patrick honestly couldn't have expected anything else. 

When all questions were answered, Patrick fell back against the couch and sighed.

"Is there anything about your name or pronouns we should know about so we refer to you correctly?" Andy asked, making Patrick's heart make an exclamation point. 

"Yeah, uh. Nothing with my name, but I wanna use 'they' pronouns now."

"Is there anyone else you're out to?" Joe added. 

"Just you guys. Maybe one day the fans, but that's not my concern right now."

The silence returned, but it was calm and nowhere near as awkward as before. 

"So you guys are chill with it? No issues? Because if not, now's the time to have the fight." Patrick asked. 

"Of course!" 

The instant, unanimous reply took Patrick off guard but they smiled wide opened up their arms, signaling the other three in for a group hug. 

"You guys are great." Patrick laughed, happy tears at the edges of their eyes. 

~~<<>>~~

"Are you sure about this?" Andy asked. Patrick took a deep breath. 

"More sure than I'll ever be, I guess." They replied, applying the last touches to their makeup. 

The day was very much a girl day, and Patrick's outfit reflected that. A white shirt with an Eiffel Tower on it in black rhinestones, a purple skirt and matching flats with black tights, and fairly simple makeup. 

"On in two!" Someone shouted from outside the dressing room door. 

Patrick picked up their new leather jacket, custom-made to have the genderfluid pride flag on it. 

"Let's do this."

~~<<>>~~

The show went fine, the crowd still screaming and cheering and singing along as usual. The interview a few days later, however, had Patrick more nervous than the show. Mostly because it would just be the whole band reading off fan questions. There was always a nervous edge around that type of interview, as anything could be in those questions. 

To help avoid questions about Patrick's outfit at the concert, they posted a coming-out video on Twitter, Youtube, Facebook, and Instagram. The reception was stunningly positive. 

Patrick took the last question: **how have you been feeling since you came out?**

Their response was simple. 

"Prideful."


End file.
